Project Summary The proposed work is for a cooperative agreement between Iowa State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (ISU VDL) and the FDA Center for Veterinary Medicine Vet-LIRN to provide support in the following areas: 1) To participate in FDA/Vet-LIRN sanctioned sample analysis for chemical contaminants; 2) To provide analytical data to support potential regulatory use; and 3) To participate in additional projects such as small scale methods development, method validation and matrix extension for analysis of chemical contaminants. These activities are designed to support the FDA in strengthening coordination of veterinary diagnostic laboratory efforts in enhancing the national food safety system. The ISU VDL is a full service fully accredited laboratory by the AAVLD which provides cutting edge diagnostic services to the State of Iowa and beyond. The case load at the ISU VDL is unique in the nation because it is predominantly food-animal related. Iowa is a major food animal producing state. The laboratory is not only the first line of defense in the area of food safety to food animal producers across the country, but is also heavily engaged in protection of pet animal health. This project will specifically address issues related to chemical contamination leading to animal illnesses or death. A significant amount of our food animal products from Iowa are exported overseas to the EU and Asia, markets that are sensitive to food safety. Participation in this cooperative agreement program will not only benefit the FDA, but the lab and the State of Iowa as well because all aspects of this project add value to our product- namely, accurate and timely analysis of test results to protect animal and human health from chemical contaminants. The ISU VDL is well equipped and staffed to positively impact the needs of the FDA as outlined in the FOA. Specifically, we have the necessary infrastructure to support training, participate in quality assuarance processes and proficiency tests, and share data to support national capacity development. We will quickly and accurately test diagnostic samples to assist the FDA in case investigations. As members and long-term participants in the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) and also as founding members of Vet-LIRN, we have demonstrated that we have the infrastructure to report out results accurately and efficiently. The quality of our work product is overseen by an independent Quality Assurance Unit. In summary, we have the resources and infrastructure to deliver our work product in a timely manner. We are ready to collaborate with the FDA on this grant if the application is successful.